Blighted
by Cherry Top
Summary: In an unbeating heart, vengeance burns. The journey of a Death Knight through the frozen wastes of Northrend
1. Prologue

Blighted  
Prologue

The weather was mild, but the atmosphere stifling. Death filled the air and corruption bloomed beneath her feet. Corpses walked, ghosts shrieked, and abominations wandered the blighted lands. They charged towards her as she stood fiercely before them. She stood her ground for hours, tearing down one undead fiend after another. As she wore down her mana pool she used the last to morph her body into a lithe cat. Her claws tore at dead flesh, strong paws breaking withered bones. But more came at her. The relentless horde only seemed to multiply by the second rather than dwindle before her might. There were so many.

Too many.

She fell.

Her body regained its shape as she was over come, blood spilled out upon the yellow, dead grass. The life drained from her and she cursed the sky, she cursed the scourge, she cursed the Lich King, and she cursed Elune. She looked up once more from her back as her vision blurred. The horde split and a cloaked man with glowing eyes came towards her.

And she knew no more.

She was aware. A voice whispered in the back of her mind. Sweet and intoxicating and _I must do as it says!_ She followed blindly and coldly, leaving ruin in her path. She did not realize she could no longer touch the earth as she had before, that she commanded blood, frost, and the unholy; her Rune Blade in place of staff. _Now why would I carry a staff?_ Her chest rose and fell with habitual, but unneeded breath. A flicker of life hid behind the face of death that parted her from the ghouls, abominations, skeletons, and ghosts.

She went through the motions, ice-blue eyes flickering lifelessly.

Heartlessly as she cut down the innocent.

She grasped at a will, perhaps not her own, but not that of the voice either. An identity formed with the words of another.

_Brothers in death._

A familiar face made a crack in the shell, but the voice, the sweet intoxicating voice drew her back. But the crack was made and was slowly chipped away at and she was drawn from this strange, shadowy, dream world.

She woke with blood on her hands and vengeance in her heart.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hello everyone who has been reading this story. I'm hoping to keep this story going, but the updates might be a bit far between. Just so we're clear, Takhissis is a Night Elf Death Knight, who used to be a Druid. The prologue was short and a bit cryptic, but it made its point. The story begins here. I hope to make the chapters alot longer, but this was just where I felt I should end this one. Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of its characters, I do however own the characters that I have created for this story.

* * *

Blighted  
Chapter 1

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth, sending the poor young human mage in the corner into another fit of sickness. Her Gnomish friend patted her gently on the back with a sympathetic expression on her face. A warlock, sitting nearby, scowled in disgust at the mage's weak stomach, playing an orb of fel energy around in her hand, a spellsword at her side. Icy-blue eyes scanned the entire passenger hold, taking note of each of these things. A human paladin stood in a corner eying the death knight warily, whispering under his breath to the dwarf warrior that stood beside him. A small group of three night elves, a druid, a priest, and a rogue, sat nearby, glancing at the death night every once in a short while. A group of four dranei shamans sat in a circle in the center of the room whispering amongst themselves. Two dwarf hunters stood nearest to the death knight, gripping their guns tightly and glaring.

A five meter radius around the death night was devoid of people.

Takhissis Moonshadow sighed, it was a rather diverse group, but not quite diverse enough. She missed Acherus already. As the imposed will of the Lich King fell away, there were some things that Takhissis held onto firmly from her time in his thrall. Thassarian's words touched deep and she would hold by them until her end.

Or second end, as it was.

The ship gave a rather violent lurch and the mage in the corner ran quickly from her corner up to the top of the ship, gagging the whole way, the gnome priest following after. Takhissis had been severely injured in the battle for Acherus against Patchwork. She took rather weighty smash to the side, a particularly hateful blow from the giant abomination, and suffered some internal damage. She ignored it for a while in favor of riding with Thassarian as messenger to Stormwind. She was breathing rather harshly – something she realized had once again become a necessary bodily function, she was not quite as dead as she had thought – as King Varian Wrynn declared them allies and collapsed right there not after very long.

It seemed she was brought immediately to the priests for help at the Cathedral and she was told that Thassarian had stayed by her side for a while before the first ship left for Northrend with him on it.

And so, she was alone as the ship cut through the waters on its journey north. There were many things she discovered quickly after she had woken. The holy ground did not try to smite her where she stood. Her life was suppressed, not eliminated when she had been under the Lich King's control, which is why she did not decay like the other lowly corpses of the scourge. The Lich King, though he could no longer control the death nights of the Ebon Blade, still liked to give her headaches. He would send attacks through the shadow realm with spirits, annoyingly enough. Fourth, people didn't like her.

And lastly, once the mad desire for vengeance fled, it set in what she was. She was a death knight; an agent of the scourge. She had killed hundreds of innocent people, and several not-so-innocent, half-insane scarlet soldiers. And where once life bloomed at her touch, things withered and died. She, once a druid, had lost her touch with nature, and now controlled unholy, unnatural powers. She wept at the realization.

But soon, the resignation came. She would use these powers, and she would reap vengeance upon the traitorous fiend once known as Prince Arthas Menethil and all of his minions. He would pay for the suffering he brought to Azeroth, he would pay for the betrayal of his people and the embracing of evil, and he would pay for what he had done to her, for what he made her.

Takhissis was brought out of her musings as the mage came back down the stairs, one hand over her mouth, and the other being held in the tiny grip of her friend. Ah, she missed Thassarian and Koltira. At least she would be able to see Thassarian again soon. Koltira, however…

Bloody blood elf.

She had not seen him since he stepped through the portal to Orgrimmar. She had returned to Acherus after she had been healed and before she was to leave to Northrend and learned that he had left around the same time as Thassarian. Some of the less skilled death nights still lingered at Acherus, training and were occasionally sent out to Alliance or Horde settlements in the Outlands to assist with problems there to help in their practice preparing to head to Northrend as well. Most of the death knights still separated themselves based on Horde and Alliance, even when under the Lich King's control, but Thassarian, Koltira and she had made a pact after Koltira's rescue from the scarlet hold to stick by each other no matter what.

Unfortunately, it seemed that they would not be seeing him for some time.

The mage gave a little whoop from the corner and ran upstairs and it was then that Takhissis noticed that the boat had come to a stop. They had reached Northrend. Takhissis stood up straight from her position leaning against the wall and rested her left hand on the hilt of her Runeblade. Her armor clanked lightly as she walked towards the stairs, and she felt eyes boring into her back. More average people, mostly human, came up from the lower part of the ship and began to move their way through the elites that still stood or sat by, talking amongst themselves. They were likely here to be workers. Takhissis walked up to the top of the ship and saw the mage on the dock, kissing the wood and the gnome sitting on her back laughing. A ghost of a smile crossed Takhissis' face as she swept by them to where they were unloading cargo and the elite's mounts.

She saw a mechanical bird being dragged out, as it was off and could not walk itself. Several horses came after, and three rams. The ship seemed to raise a little out of the water as four ellek were led off. Three sabers, favored mount of the night elves then walked out, growling at one poor dockhand that tried to take hold of the reigns. A fiery and menacing looking, but well behaved, fel steed was led off next by a dockhand that held the reigns but leaned as far away as possible. Then the paladin's charger was led out by the reigns. It stood tall and proud, bearing its armor well and shimmering with holy energy, its eyes shined golden. She heard an annoyed neigh from inside the ship and the yelling of a couple dockhands. Takhissis rushed to the entrance and was almost bowled over by her own deathcharger as it bolted from the hold. She quickly grasped the reigns as he went by and hoisted herself up, pulling him to a halt. The deathcharger huffed and stomped his foot before settling for his master as she pat him gently on the neck. Two slightly frazzled looking dock hands came out and Takhissis nodded to them before turning her mount towards the inner part of the settlement.

The worker men had already come off the ship and were lining up by the recruitment officer and the elite were each making their way of the ship in their own time. The paladin that had been staring at her the whole ride over came off and after glancing at her with narrowed eyes moved towards the cargo hold to get his own mount. Takhissis directed her mount towards the recruitment officer, the sea of people parting before her. She supposed she was a rather imposing and menacing sight herself. Her armor was dark and sinister, bluish-black, skulls at the knees, elbows and shoulders. Out of the skulls on the shoulder plates came spikes. The breastplate and leg guards fit to her snuggly, made just for her, and were draped in the tabard of the Ebon Blade. Her boots and gloves were heavy, which she was grateful for as she saw people shivering in the cold. Her cloak fell out behind her and over her steed, black grey and blue in rigid designs with runes to offer protection. Her icy-blue eyes shone bright against her pale blue skin and white hair that fell every which way; in her face, tangled in her shoulder guards, and down her back. Her runesword was sheathed at her left in a dark scabbard covered in bright blue runes, attached to her belt. Hanging from the right of her belt was her helmet, something she rarely wore, but kept by if she needed. The helmet war fairly simple; arching above where the eyes would be, a nose guard coming down between the arches, and curved around where her ears would be – as she was a night elf she could not simply cover her ears. Two spiked came up from the front top of the helmet; Takhissis supposed that they were meant to be horns.

Regardless, she could see why these people might part before her. She halted her deathcharger at the recruitment officer who, without looking up, demanded her name.

"Takhissis Moonshadow," She said.

Her voice caught the man's attention, strange and echoing as it was, and he looked up with a start.

"Oh," He said with a scowl, "Another one of _you_."

Takhissis scowled as well.

"We've been expecting you for a while now, since your buddies arrived a week ago. Go to the barracks, General Arlos will take care of you."

Takhissis gave a rough jerk of the reigns, prompting her mount to neigh loudly in the man's ear and kick up a bit of dirt before she dashed away towards the barracks, leaving a sputtering recruitment officer behind. She made her way towards what looked like the barracks, due to the fact that all barracks seemed to look exactly the same. She figured one with the title general would be at the top of the large building so, she dismounted and ordered her charger to stay just outside and began the trek to the top of the tower.

Again people turned and stared at her as she passed, but she ignored it as she ascended the tower. Soon enough she stood in a large room at the end of which was a raised area with a table littered with papers and maps, a man bending over it. Takhissis walked over and stood just before the short rise and stood at attention, arms crossed behind her back, posture straight.

"General Arlos, sir?" The man bending over the table looked up at her and his reaction was a touch surprising. His eyes brightened and a smile stretched across his lips.

"Ah!" He said, "Another of the Highlord Mograine's talented Knights. It is good that you have arrived. Are there any other with you?"

"No," Takhissis said, "I was meant to be here on the first boat over but I had been injured in the battle for Acherus. You should expect the next group of Death Knights to arrive early next month once they are through with their training."

"Ah, alright then," He said, slight disappointment lacing his tone, "No matter. Usually I would group five people together before sending them out, I had been grouping the Death Knights together, because of others'… less than friendly behavior towards them. But perhaps I should send you out alone? Or would you rather be grouped with some of the others here that are not Death Knights."

"I do not care," Takhissis said, though her mind was spinning. She had not been quite welcome anywhere and a group would not be able to function properly if they could not trust each other.

"Well then!" He said with a broad smile, "It seems you are the first to arrive here, why don't you sit down" – "I prefer to stand" – "Ah, yes, well then why don't you stand over here while we await others that would be suitable in your group. Why don't you tell me your name and specialization?"

"Takhissis Moonshadow," She replied, "Frost specialization."

"Good, good!" General Arlos said, "Most of the Death Knights in the last group specialized in blood or unholy, it's nice to see one willing to sacrifice a little damage for a boosted defense. We need more like you."

Takhissis nodded to him appreciatively and walked to the side to lean against the wall next to a chair that General Arlos pointedly looked at, and then to her, and back to the chair again. With a sigh that made Arlos smile she stood away from the wall and sat in the chair. The leathers between her skin and plate gave little cushion but it was still fairly comfortable. Without her consent her eyes closed, something they had not done since she had woken in the infirmary in the Cathedral at Stormwind about a week ago.

She woke to a prodding cheek and hushed, harsh whispers.

"Stop poking her!" A distinctly female voice cried nervously, "What if she wakes up?"

"Well that's the point," A small giggling voice spoke.

"Yer goin' ta get you hurt, lassie," A gruff, male voice said, obviously a dwarf.

"Oh, I'll be fine," The small voice said. She felt a shifting of weight in her lap and realized that it was a little gnome who was speaking and was also seated quite comfortably in her lap, poking away at her cheek.

"You don't know just how dangerous those things are," A deep male voice said coldly, "The dark power surrounding it is incredible, you shouldn't touch it."

Takhissis' eyes snapped open and the gnome squealed, jumping to a human female in robes, clinging to her back and hiding in her hair. Takhissis ignored this though, in favor of glaring at the owner of the voice that last spoke; the human paladin from the boat. Takhissis was on her feet and in his face in a matter of seconds, speaking coldly.

"My name is Takhissis and I am a woman," Takhissis' lips curled in amusement, "More of one than any you shall ever see to your bed, _Paladin_, not an _it_."

A barking laugh came from below and to the left. Takhissis stepped away from the Paladin, who chose to merely glare in response to her, and looked down at the dwarf by his side.

"I like you," He said, "It'll be good workin' with ya."

"So this is the group… that I shall be travelling with?" Takhissis asked uneasily.

"Yup," The gnome said, poking her head over the human woman's and holding out her hand, "My name's Terra, my friend here is Serah. I'm a priest, holy specialization and Serah is a mage… fire specialization."

"And why do you sound nervous about that?" Serah asked the gnome on her head tersely as Takhissis shook the gnome's outstretched hand.

"No reason," The gnome quipped putting her elbows on Serah's head and resting her head in her palms with a grin.

"Name's Doyle," The dwarf said gruffly, "Doyle Stouthammer; I'm a beast master hunter."

Everyone turned to the Paladin and he huffed and spoke with a slight sneer.

"Darren. Paladin. Retribution." He said shortly.

"And you're a frost Death Knight, right, Tak?" The gnome asked.

Takhissis nodded to the gnome, a small smile playing on her lips at the nickname. She took a moment to study her new companions. The gnome had bright pink hair, funnily enough, and it was pulled into two pigtails at the side of her head, she seemed to be perpetually happy and playful. Her eyes were a stunning violet and her skin was slightly darker, tanned almost; it went strangely well with her bright hair and eyes. The woman had long red hair and pale skin with freckles scattered about her face. She was tall and thin and her mage robes hugged her figure, all in all she was a beautiful woman. There was a green tinge to her cheeks and Takhissis realized that this was the mage she had seen earlier that had been sea-sick. Her eyes were brown, oddly enough, rather bland compared to the rest of her features, but also they seemed to fit well, given that usually someone with red hair had blue or green eyes. The dwarf was, of course, short and shout and his hair and long beard were brown with streaks of grey running through. His bushy eyebrows and narrow eyes nearly hid their bright blue color. The Paladin was a sight to behold. He practically glowed with self-importance and holy energy. His tabard was of the Silver Hand but Takhissis wondered just how much association the man had with them, as Tirion was nothing but accepting and grateful of the alliance between them and the Ebon Blade. He was tall strong, his golden armor in bright contrast with his deep ebony hair and inky black eyes.

Tired of her scrutiny and scowl twisted his handsome features, "Shall we go?" He asked irritably, "Time is wasting."

As they made their way from the barracks the Terra decided that it would be a good idea to jump from her friend's head to Takhissis', earning a short yelp from the Death Knight. She reached up to grab the gnome but was dodged repeatedly so she sighed and gave up, resigned to her fate as gnome mount. Terra began chattering away in her ear and Serah soon joined in. Laughter sounded from the dwarf from time to time and he would add in his two cents to each conversation. The Paladin seemed to be pouting at being ignored, walking a short ways in front. Takhissis smiled faintly, it seemed that perhaps she could have friends outside of Thassarian and Koltira.

A pang went through her chest at the thought of the blood elf, but it was quickly squashed by the laughter ringing in her ears from the gnome perched on her shoulders. As the group set out into the Borean Tundra Takhissis was content for the moment

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, reviews are love!


End file.
